Forge Disc - 5
is a Forge Disc released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-89 Booster Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard on August 11th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard. Description 5''', like other odd numbered Core Discs, is asymmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. One side features two protrusions and the other features three, all molded in the shape of "5"s and the center features two small holes on either side. While the asymmetrical design may imply imbalance, the smaller size of two of the protrusions on the three lobed side ensures that the Disc is balanced. '''5's overall shape resembles a reversed 4 and acts almost identically with the same high Stamina potential, Knock-Out Resistance and Life-After-Death when paired with Disc Frames such as Glaive or Cross. While 7 has greater Stamina, 5''' is still comparable. Use in Stamina Combinations '''5 can be put to use in the Stamina Combination Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir/Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos 5''' Glaive/Cross Orbit/Atomic. The Burst Resistance of Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir can compensate for the heavy weight and Knock-Out Resistance of '''5 Glaive/Cross and Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir/Guardian Kerbeus/Deep Chaos' Stamina is bolstered by 5''' Glaive/Cross. The free spinning ball of Orbit/Atomic further bolsters Burst Resistance and Stamina. Use in Defense Combinations '''5 can be put to use in the Defense Combination Alter Chronos/Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir 5''' Glaive/Cross Orbit/Atomic. The Burst Resistance of Alter Chronos/Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir can compensate for the heavy weight and Knock-Out Resistance of '''5 Glaive/Cross and Maximum Garuda/Drain Fafnir's Stamina is bolstered by 5''' Glaive/Cross. The free spinning ball of Orbit/Atomic further bolsters Burst Resistance and Stamina. Overall '''5 functions identically to 4 with the same high Stamina without the massive Burst risk posed by 8 and high weight for Knock-Out Resistance making the Core Disc a key part in Stamina and Defense Combinations. When paired with Frames such as Cross or Glaive, combinations using 5''' have high Life-After-Death as well. '''As such, 5 is a must have for competitive bladers if one does not have 4. Products Takara Tomy * B-89 Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 01: Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower * B-95 Random Booster Vol. 8 Shelter Regulus.5S.Tw - 07: Dragoon Storm 5Meteor Loop * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 06: Kreis Satan 5 Guard * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 07: Mad Minoboros 5Vortex Zephyr * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 05: Sieg Xcalibur 5Bump Atomic * B-128 Cho-Z Customize Set - Crash Ragnaruk 5Cross Volcanic' * B-132 Random Booster Vol. 14 Driger Fang.0.Xt - 05: Legend Spriggan 5Reach Eternal * B-140 Random Booster Vol. 15 Cosmo Valkyrie.11.Et Ten - 04: Slash Ashura 5 Quest Zan * B-146 Random Booster Vol. 16 Flare Dragon.Ar.Pl Sen - 03: Flare Ashura 5 Survive Retsu * B-158 Random Booster Vol. 19 Burn Phoenix.Y.Wd - 03: Rock Dragon 5 Jaggy' Sou * B-00 Bloody Longinus 5 Revolve (Crimson Dragon Ver.) Hasbro * E1037 Jinnius J3 5Glaive Guard * E1040 Regulus R3 5Star Tower * E4744 Lava-X Anubion A4 & Spiral Treptune T4 Dual Pack - Lava-X Anubion A4 5 Fusion-S * E4747 Cyclops C4 & Phoenix P4 Dual Pack - Cyclops C4 5 Flugel-S * E6779 Master Set - Hercules H4 5 Yard-S Gallery Takara Tomy Disk5.png|5 (Official Image) 5 (Crimson Dragon Ver).jpeg|5 (Crimson Dragon Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * The Crimson Dragon Ver. 5 Forge Disc was obtainable by purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products from certain stores in Japan. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro